All I Need
by Asha17
Summary: Kol likes killing. It's that simple. But when he finds himself in an increasingly bizarre predicament, can a certain someone persuade him that it is wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**In my story Kol wasn't daggered by Klaus and has been wandering freely until Elijah called for a family reunion in Mystic Falls. **

**Meanwhile, Elena has just broken up with Stefan and is struggling to move on. **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Satisfied?**

* * *

The second their eyes meet all he hopes to see is fear.

Those tiny beads of sweat forming on their forehead, hugely dilated pupils, that delightful bobbing of their throat as they nervously swallow, the spasms of facial muscles as they try to appear impassive - a pitiful attempt at most - and the way their jaws clamp together… just seconds before a thrilling, bloodcurdling scream.

But the best part?

The part that really gets his heart pumping…

Is the moment when their eyes blaze with this intense determination and you know, without a doubt, they're on the brink of breaking into a run.

Truly, there is nothing better than the chase.

Predator and prey.

On the hunt for his next snack as he pursues his latest victims at a comfortable speed, merely prolonging the evitable - teasing them, really. Because, in the end, they haven't got a chance.

Vampires are by far the more superior species and with the gift of inhuman strength and agility on their side, they will always have the upper-hand.

Killing is in their nature, and for Kol, it's like an addiction.

He can chose not to, for sure, but the problem is, he _wants_ to. And Kol doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. As a matter of fact, the aftermath is sometimes more exhilarating than the killing itself. There is something remarkably tantalizing about holding the fate of someone's survival in your hands.

Kol ends lives for fun whenever the notion takes him.

He has no intention of overcoming this habit any time soon.

Unfortunately, however, there is someone who is adamant that he does so of his own free will and will stop at nothing to ensure that Kol's indifference towards death is shattered.

And as morally questionable as it may be, she knows just the way to do it…

* * *

Kol wets his lips in anticipation.

It's been four nights since he last fed, and he is famished. Since arriving in Mystic Falls at the insistence of his interfering brother, due to the recent frequency of '_animal attacks,' _any blood that Kol has been drinking has been straight out of a blood bag, and by now, he's hankering for something a little fresher.

Elijah stressed the importance of keeping peace with the locals and warned more times than he could count not to feed off of any humans, but Kol's not one to abide by the rules - regardless of who happens to be enforcing them.

The door to The Grill bursts open then, and the sound of high-pitched, drunken laughter spills out onto the street as three, young women stumble to locate a cab. From the shadows, Kol watches as one particularly stunning girl falls behind, adjusting the strap of her heel, and her friends carry on without a backwards glance, chatting loudly amongst themselves - seeming to have forgotten that they were ever anything more than a pair.

Fixing his most charming smile in place, Kol steps out of the darkness just as she staggers forward and decides to offer the stranger some help.

"Alright there, love?" he asks in his melodious, refined accent, allowing just a trace of amusement to ooze into his low voice. "Need a hand, by any chance?"

Raising her head, she smiles warmly up at him, eyes sparkling under the overhead streetlight.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she replies, half-laughing. "I can't seem to get these heels to come off. My feet are killing me."

Kol crouches down, but reaches for it hesitantly, judging her expression. "May I?"

"Sure," she nods. "Go ahead."

With a slight tug, the shoe effortlessly slips off - as does the other one after that - and the young woman chuckles in embarrassment and decides to point out in her defence, "Well, it's freezing out here. Maybe my fingers are just numb."

"Have you by any chance been drinking?" Kol asks, arching a playfully disapproving brow.

She looks away before denying, "No."

"Uh-huh," he says doubtfully. "Sure. Are you even old enough to get served in there?"

"Why do you care?" she asks bluntly. "You gonna report them?"

He gives a lazy, one-shouldered shrug. "Nah. Don't want to seem like a hypocrite. I've been partial to some wild partying myself." Kol grins. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get anyone in trouble. That doesn't seem very fair, now, does it?"

She smiles, and Kol glances back to see that her companions are long gone.

"It would seem as though your friends have abandoned you," he comments, and she rolls her eyes.

"They're drunk," she states dryly.

"And you are not?"

She shakes her head and says lowly, almost to herself, "Let's just say I wasn't in the mood for girls' night."

Kol cocks his head to the side, feigning a puzzled look of concern, but she doesn't elaborate, just pulls her jackets closer and tenses from the cold.

They are silent for a few moments as they gaze at each other.

The woman's eyes narrow, taking in his handsome features and seeming to have difficulty placing them. "Do I know you?" she says finally. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. I just moved."

"Oh?" Her expression reveals only a mild interest.

"It seems like a pleasant enough town. Quiet, though. Don't know how long I'll stick around. One could easily become… bored, in a place like this."

"Your voice…" she murmurs, her forehead creasing. "It sounds so familiar…"

Kol frowns. "Well, I'm fairly certain we've never met. I would have remembered such a pretty face as yours." He pauses, rising to his feet and holding out an outstretched hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home," he suggests smoothly. "It's too late for a girl like you to be out on her own."

She sighs, worrying her bottom lip. "I don't need a body guard. And no offence, but I don't know you."

"True," he concedes. "It's up to you, I guess. But I really do think you should be careful." The cool breeze carries the scent of vervain, so Kol knows he cannot compel her. Not quite yet. But perhaps he can _persuade_ her. Old-fashioned style.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea…"

"As you wish." He bows his head. "Have a nice night," he murmurs softly, before turning and walking in the direction he knows she is headed.

And, just as he predicted, he soon hears her call out, "Wait! I'm going that way, too. I may as well accompany you."

Suppressing a smirk, Kol says cheerfully, "Very well. Let's get going, then, shall we?" As courteous as ever, he waits for the young lady to catch up.

"Such a gentleman," she remarks lightly, smiling.

"Indeed."

They continue the walk with a little small talk about this and that, and while, at first, Kol thought he was just buying time, he quickly comes to realise that he is actually rather enjoying her company.

But he hasn't forgotten his hunger.

And once he selects a target… Well, that's it. They're a goner.

Then, all too soon, the beautiful stranger announces, "Well, this is it. My home."

He only spares a momentary glimpse. "I'm sorry, but you haven't given your name…"

"As I recall, neither have you."

"Hmm...How about you tell me yours then I'll tell you mine?" Kol proposes, no longer sure where he is going with this, or why it is in any way significant when he plans to kill her in next to no time.

"And why would I do that?" she asks, peering up at him from under her lashes.

"Common courtesy?"

"Nope. Not gonna cut it."

"Please?" he murmurs in a breathy rush, with his most persuasive look.

She sighs in defeat.

Jutting out her hand, she says politely, "I'm Elena. It was nice to meet you."

Huh.

Something about that rings a bell, but he decides not to dwell on it. His thoughts are presently elsewhere.

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine," Kol murmurs, his voice taking on a colder note as his fixed stare hardens with a dangerous, almost voracious glint.

Taken aback by his sudden shift in demeanour, Elena backs away with dawning understanding.

"Y-you never t-told me your name," she says nervously, her hands clenching into fists by her sides - not that any of her self-defence classes will do her any good if her suspicions are correct.

"Didn't I?" Kol laughs. "Why, I do apologise. My mind's been on other things." He moves forward, distracted by the way Elena's body trembles in terror even as she tries so hard to stay strong.

Breaths coming quickly, Elena turns to flee, but Kol swiftly seizes her wrist. Even so, she retreats until she is cornered, back pressed against the side of her home, scared out of her mind, comforted only by the knowledge that he hasn't been invited inside… There's still a chance.

"Scream and I'll tear out your throat immediately, alright?" Kol says merrily, tilting his head to the side brightly, and she nods in agreement.

"Now…" he continues softly, brushing her hair back from her shoulder with precise, gentle movements. "This… this is what I've been looking for." He lays a finger lightly on the spot where he can feel the throbbing of her pulse most strongly. "Mm… It is at its finest fresh from the vein, you know. Anyone ever told you that? I'm sure you've gathered as much from all of those ghastly horror movies they flog nowadays as entertainment."

"Please..." she mumbles, growing desperate. "Please don't kill me."

"Now, love. You and I both know you are wearing vervain, but were foolish enough not to ingest it. So, really, this is all your fault." Kol pauses with a wicked smile. "I mean, I could always rip that pretty little necklace off and compel you to forget, but then, where's the fun in that?"

"I beg you… Please, just let me go…I have a brother. I'm the only family he has left…"

Kol shrugs. "Good for him. Family sucks."

He stops, deep in thought.

"Where was I? Oh, yes." He taps his chosen area. "This one'll do."

Just as he leans in closer, Elena flinches away, and Kol laughs and says, "Don't worry. I'll make it quick. And as for my name? It's Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

Elena's eyes widen in recognition.

And just as she is about to scream out of sheer instinct, Kol's fangs protrude from his gums in a flash of brilliant white and red, demonic eyes, before sinking into her neck.

She slumps in his embrace, eyelids fluttering as the face looming over hers blurs and everything goes black.

* * *

The first thing Elena becomes aware of is a confusing pressure on her cheek.

It feels… almost like…

The gentle caress of a thumb?

No, that couldn't be right, could it?

As she begins to regain consciousness, Elena realises that her head is cupped between two hands and she tries to open her eyes, but they feel so damn heavy. And she is so tired…

Light-headed and in disarray, it takes a moment for her to distinguish the sounds of a man whispering sweetly to her as he clutches her limp body to his chest. Her breaths stop. _Oh my God… _she thinks. _Stefan?_

But, no.

It doesn't _sound_ like Stefan. Not in the least.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to. I'm so, so sorry, love," he repeats over and over again, in this heartbreakingly distraught voice.

Elena frowns. She remembers leaving The Grill with Caroline and Bonnie who were intoxicated beyond belief... and then there was this gorgeous man offering to walk her home and talking to her with this irresistible English accent…

And then.

He tried to kill her.

"_Kol_?" she croaks in absolute bewilderment.

_Am I dead? _

Because this certainly can't be real.

"I'm right here, my darling," he murmurs, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I never meant to hurt you… I just lost control, I swear."

What the hell?

"Kol," Elena mutters, forcing her eyelids apart to see the Original staring anxiously into her eyes. "What on earth are you talking about? I am not your _anything_!" she spits in disgust. "What is _wrong_ with you? Let go of me."

His frown deepens.

"Is the blood loss interfering with your memory as well?" he asks, smiling weakly though she can see his underlying worry. "Elena, I cannot apologise enough. I don't know what came over me..." His exhales, running a hand roughly through his hair. "I would never purposely do anything to hurt you," Kol says softly, tucking a lock of hair tenderly behind her ear, before adding offhandedly, "I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

* * *

"Get off of me!" Elena shouts, terrified and confused as she thrashes about, desperate to disentangle herself from this… _psycho's_ arms. "You're not in love with me! I don't even know you!"

Kol looks frightened now, and with featherlike, swift fingertips, he probes her head, verifying that there is no sign of injury.

"Don't _know_ me?" he gasps incredulously. "Elena, is this some sort of sick joke? For goodness sake, you didn't have _that_ much to drink and I was with you the whole time. I would've noticed if anyone tried to slip you anything."

"What?!" she cries. "Are you _stalking_ me now? Counting how many beers I have in case my blood doesn't taste so good?"

"Love, I told you that that was an accident! You know I'd never feed on you deliberately!" Kol pauses, grimacing though his lips twitch in an involuntary smile. "Unless, you know, you _wanted_ me to…"

Gagging softly, Elena retorts in disgust, "Yeah, no. As if I'd ever let you anywhere near me!"

"Elena, what is with you?" Kol asks frantically, "I feel awful, okay? How can I make it up to you? I will do _anything_ to wipe that look of revulsion of your face. I cannot stand to see you glaring at me so."

"Just do me a favour and leave me the hell alone, you damn creep. I'm not your plaything or a living blood bag for your convenience."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Why are you acting this way?"

"Kol, seriously, stop pretending to be remorseful or that you actually care about me in any way. This… _game_ or whatever you're playing, it's not funny."

Recoiling from her harsh tone, he suggests, "Perhaps you should lie down." At her furious, disbelieving glare, he is quick to add, "Elena, you're not thinking clearly. Let's just get you inside, alright? You need to rest, get some sleep."

"What I need is for you to let go-" Elena hisses through her teeth as she stubbornly reattempts to wrench away, "-so I can the hell away from you, before you kill me!"

Stunned, Kol stumbles back, carelessly relinquishing his hold as his whole body numbs. To Elena's utter bewilderment, his face twists with hurt and pain, and for a moment, it seems as though he is going to be sick. "I-I…." he stutters, unable to even think coherently after that cutting remark. "I would never…" he trails off hoarsely, meeting her gaze with an intensity that only enhances with anguish as she scrambles away from him. "How can you even say that? You mean the world to me."

Kol swallows hard, devastation plain in his eyes as he shakily inhales. "Do you really think that badly of me?"

"Kol, I don't _know_ you! You're just some bloodthirsty Original that I inadvertently met, like, an hour ago."

"Sweetheart, you're scaring me. We've been dating for over five months, now is not the time to suddenly feign amnesia."

Dating for _five months_….?

…What on earth is going on?!

"I think you have me confused with someone else," she mutters hastily, casting a glance at the door to her home as she ponders the idea of making a dash for it.

Cocking his head, Kol says in total disbelief, "Are you…?" He stops, thunderstruck as Elena unconsciously angles herself away from him. "Are you seriously contemplating _running away _from me?"

"You make it sound like it's illogical to want to flee from an unfamiliar nutcase who - just a moment ago - attempted to suck me dry."

"And you make it sound like I'm not your sincerely repentant boyfriend who has already been invited inside," Kol counters, shaking his head in amazement. "Oh, and for the record, I am not the crazy one here. Just ask Alaric. I reckon he'd _love_ to refresh your memory. After all, I'm sure catching us in bed earlier after some delightfully loud, make-up sex was just the highlight of his morning."

Elena freezes.

"What did you just say?" she asks weakly, clutching her stomach and feeling like, at any moment, she's gonna hurl.

Kol rolls his eyes.

"Really? I thought you'd slap me in the face for that comment, not ask me to repeat it."

"Let me just ask you a question," she says slowly, trying to keep her expression smooth as though it's not a big deal at all. "What day do you think it is?"

"Do _I _think it is? Why, it's Thursday, of course," he states like she is being ridiculous.

Raising a hand to her head, she mutters, "Oh, sweet Lord. " Breathing roughly, Elena whispers to herself, "What is going on? Stefan and I…."

Kol's face immediately hardens at the mention of the name. "I told you to stay away from him, Elena. Those Salvatore's have brought us nothing but misery. They think because you resemble their ex, Katherine, that they've got some sort of claim on you. Their twisted obsession has gone on long enough. Quite frankly, it's sick, if you ask me."

"Kol… I…" Elena is lost for words. How can she possibly explain that it was she and _Stefan_ that Alaric caught in bed on Thursday morning after yet another massive argument, trying to conquer their problems (or at the very least distract themselves) with sex, of all things? That it is _Saturday,_ and Bonnie and Caroline had urged her to come to the Grill to take her mind off the fact that _Stefan_ just broke up with her after dating for five months?

How can she convince this total stranger that he is not in love with her?

And to that, the answer is as upsetting as it is simple.

She can't.

For whatever reason, Kol remembers things that, in actual fact, never took place.

There's only one thing Elena can do.

"I'm sorry, darling," she says sweetly, "I really should go inside. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm feeling a little… off."

Kol laughs, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. It takes all her self-control not to tense or move away. "You think? You had me going there for a minute."

"I know. I'm sorry." She shakes her head, drawing in a deep breath. "I must be coming down with something, I guess. Maybe I'm just feverish."

Even as she lies through her teeth, Elena wonders if perhaps there is some truth in what she's saying.

Because...As Kol holds her close and reassuringly strokes her hair, Elena feels… weird.

The whole thing feels so _weird_.

Her head is supported by his lean, muscular chest and she can even hear his heart softly thudding in her ear.

The concept of an _Original_, something so timeless and brutal and unfeeling, having a _heartbeat_ amazes her. It is so very… human. Almost… beautiful. Elena shuts her eyes, listening to the sound, so warm, so loud beside her.

"Tired?" he asks, skimming his thumb over the curve of her eyelid so affectionately, Elena very nearly believes that it's real herself.

….Except that it isn't, so she doesn't.

And her own heart does _not_ stutter at his touch.

"A little," she admits, anxious and yet somehow hesitant to escape his reach. "I should get going…"

"Of course," Kol agrees glumly, grudgingly letting go. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

Before she can stop herself, Elena blurts, "No!"

Taken aback, his eyes widen, before tightening ever-so-slightly with suspicion. "Why not?" Kol asks distrustfully.

Uneasy, she rubs her neck, the knot in her stomach contracting. "Uh, you know… Jeremy's here, and I'll probably just head straight to bed, anyway."

Still looking uncertain, Kol says, "…okay." He steps back, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Call me if you need anything or get into any trouble, alright?"

"Sure," Elena breathes, hardly believing her luck as she turns to walk away. No fake goodbye kiss or anything…

Then:

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kol laughs, and she curses herself at once.

"Um…" She stifles a grimace. "No?"

"Very funny," he smiles. As light-hearted and playful as it sounds on the surface, there is an undercurrent to his tone that is different somehow. Dangerous. "Now, come over here."

Elena gulps.

"I should really get inside…" _One step._

"Don't be silly." A deep, hearty chuckle erupts from his chest, threatening.

_Three more and I'll be at the threshold…_

With charismatic amusement and the patience of a saint, "Elena, what're you doing?"

_Almost there…_

Kol continues to maintain the pretence of being perfectly relaxed, but Elena can detect the strain in his jaw as she retreats one cautious step at a time.

"Another game, huh?"

In that moment, she is all-too-aware of his lightening speed. But all she has to do is make it to the door… Kol still trusts he can enter whenever he wishes. He shouldn't suspect the hindrance of allowing her to take this. One. Last. Step…

"Do you _want_ me to chase you?"

His joyful, remorseless gaze locked on her reminds Elena of the way a calculating lion would watch his prey.

"Because, you know," Kol's voice lowers to a measured, menacing whisper. "You would lose…every...time."

And just like that, he is on her - his hands around her throat.

Elena screams.

Desperate and pumped full of adrenaline, running on nothing more than instinct, her hands fumble for the doorknob and she fights to break away, kicking and jerking. Incredibly, she manages to shove the door open behind her, and with one violent tug, she rips away from Kol and falls back into the safety of her home with a thump.

Breathing hard, she pushes herself away to see Kol gazing down at her in horror.

Looking as though someone just emptied a bucket of water over his head, he sags against a pillar, defeated and in shock. Collapsing on the spot, Kol draws his knees to his chest and clasps them tightly, his eyes watering and appearing dangerously on the verge of tears.

'I-I-" He is speechless. Kol pauses, and even in his overwhelming anguish and bewilderment, one thought filters through. "W-why can't I come inside?"

"Because you haven't been invited in," Elena answers brusquely.

"I… haven't?"

"No."

"B-but I _remember_."

She shrugs. "Your memories are wrong."

"This doesn't make any sense. It's like… I love you, but at the same time, I really want to…" He pauses, trying to find the right, least offensive words when none are forthcoming. "Eat you? It's like I _have_ to kill you. There are all these… impulses. I kept thinking about how I never let someone go after I've decided to kill them, and that you are no exception." Kol's eyes are wild with pain and confusion. "But I didn't decide to kill you, Elena. I don't know why I ever would."

"Kol," she says, softening her voice and attempting to make it as sympathetic as she can under the circumstances. You know, when someone repeatedly attempts to kill you and then admits to longing to try again. "Whatever you are feeling… it's not real. Except, maybe the bloodthirsty parts. Those are genuine. But everything else? Is a lie."

"I know that now. Kind of." Kol scowls, at war with himself and his raging emotions. "I mean, it's like I have two sets of memories for the past half year. Half of them are the time I spent with you, while the alternative… Let's just say, I ran around Europe, partying and engaging in some morally questionable activities with a few Ukrainian women I compelled."

"I'd believe that," she mutters and he winces.

"But if you're not really my girlfriend then why do I care about your feelings, and want to listen to you, and touch you, and kiss you, and all that mushy crap?"

"I don't know. That's _your _job to figure out."

"You can't just leave me all alone to deal with this!" Kol protests, panicked. "You can't banish me from your life and never see me again!"

"Oh?" Elena raises a brow. "And why not?"

Kol answers as though the answer is stupidly obvious. "Because I'd miss you too much."

"You don't _know_ me."

"Try telling my heart that!" he growls, suddenly livid. "I don't like this any more than you do, but trust me when I say that apparently I am one clingy-ass boyfriend and if I don't get to see you every day then we're going to have a serious problem."

Something about his anger amuses Elena, but she can't exactly pinpoint what. "Will we now?" she asks doubtfully. "Sounds to me like you're the one who's going to be in trouble. And not to be pessimistic, but you _did_ try to kill me." She stands, ready to slam the door in his too-handsome face. "Twice. Let's not try for three, alright?"

"No, wait!" he pleads, rushing forward and inwardly chastising himself for being so insensitive. "I _need_ you, okay? I don't know which memories are the right ones or who and who not to talk to, so that I don't come across as insane. You're the only one that can help." Then, face contorting, he adds, "Besides, I can't promise I won't… I don't know… show up at your high school or something just to see you."

"Are you seriously threatening to stalk me right now?"

"Er… something like that. It's not my fault I have all of these… feelings. _Someone_ did this to me and they obviously made my desires a little more intense than I'm used to. As a form of torture, maybe? I'm only guessing, but I am not exaggerating when I say, I can't stand the idea of not being with you."

Sighing, Elena rolls her eyes in disbelief. "This sounds like some sort of implausible, cheesy romance novel."

"Well, it's not. So, just so you know, if I end up ripping out someone's jugular in frustration or something, you have only got yourself to blame."

"I cannot believe you are blackmailing me to spend time with you." Elena is shaken up, and mustn't be thinking clearly, because she is seriously considering it. "You tried to kill me not fifteen minutes ago!"

"And for that I am deeply sorry. I promise I will be more careful in the future."

"I must be insane for agreeing to this…"

Kol looks hopeful, biting back a smile. "So is that a yes?"

Elena cringes, bracing herself for all the misery that is sure to head her way. Deservedly, might she add.

"Yeah," she says heavily. "It's a yes. I'll help."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
